Increasing storage density and capacity in an automated tape libraries can be achieved by stacking individual tape cartridges, one behind the other in the same slot of a deep slot library frame. In order for such frames to function appropriately with library robotic accessors, cartridges must each automatically be positioned at the opening of individual slots regardless of the number of cartridges in the slot at any given time.
One particular mechanism utilized to ensure the requirement just noted is a constant force spring positioned at each of the slots. While such springs do indeed work well for their intended purpose, they do eventually require replacement since springs, in general, are not unlimited cycle structures. A problem is encountered in that each constant force spring is a permanent component of each slot, the slots being formed by stackable structures of the library frame. Therefore, when a spring requires replacement, the structure forming the slot must be replaced therewith. Because the slot structures all interlock, an entire stack of slot structures upwardly (or downwardly) adjacent the failed slot must be removed to access the failed slot. This is a time consuming and inefficient by product of the high-density storage library concept. What is needed therefore is a method and apparatus that increases efficiency in the replacement of springs.